


To Catch a Salt Wife

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Capture, F/F, Femslash, War, mostly an au because the TV show does not do Asha justice, salt wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys tries to cross the ocean and runs into Queen Asha's army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Salt Wife

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 drabblecycle au prompt - royalty
> 
> It's less au-ish because ASOIAF/GoT are all about the royalty- but this is an AU where Asha is a queen.

Daenerys is forced into the dimly lit throne room. The flames atop the candles are slender, whipped back and forth by the icy salt air. A pirate holds tight to her arm, propelling her forward.

“They were unprepared for sea. Many have found watery graves. We captured many, including some women and children.” 

“And what of the dragons?” Asha asks from atop her newly won throne.

“They have escaped, my queen. Her people hold no power over them.”

“Please.” The blonde girl begs, voice soft but unwavering. “I have gold. I have the support of noble families. I can offer this to you. Killing my people is not the answer.”

“To accept your offer would be to abandon our way. The Ironborn do not pay the gold price like you who clamor over each other for that damn throne, valuing blood over strength.”

“Reward my men with the spoils of their victory.” Asha commands. “Let them take on salt wives and thralls where they see fit. Slay those who can not be tamed.”

“Yes, my queen. And what of this one?”

Asha notes the lustful glint in the pirate’s eye as she rises from her throne. He must be thinking the same thing. While Asha has no respect for the Targaryen name, she has heard her men speak of the beauty of their bloodline and the lewd things that they would do if given the opportunity. Asha cannot disagree. 

“This one…” Asha licks her lips. “This one is all mine.”


End file.
